14 апостолов и один мир
by Marlek
Summary: AU, Что было бы, если бы все было наоборот? Был бы мир прекрасен, ужасен или просто другим? А что осталось бы навечно таким, как и раньше?


**Название: «14 апостолов и один мир»  
Автор: Marlek  
Бета: Mritty  
Отказ от прав: Все персонажи и мир D. Gray-man принадлежат Хошино Кацура  
Рейтинг: PG-15  
Персонажи: Нои. Возможно.  
Жанр: джен, AU  
Описание: Что было бы, если бы все было наоборот? Был бы мир прекрасен, ужасен или просто другим? А что осталось бы навечно таким, как и раньше?  
Предупреждения: AU**

**Тысячелетний Граф.**

Безупречно выглаженная рубашка под бежевый пиджак. Черные брюки, острые носки идеально вычищенных туфель. Перчатки, цилиндр, хищный блеск отполированных стекол дорогих очков. И, конечно же, великолепная, в больше чем тридцать два зуба, достойная демона, улыбка.

Никто не знает его истинного лица и возраста, да и сам он не совсем помнит эти мелкие, незначительные для первого апостола вещи.

Зачем, если весь мир знает его имя?

**Наслаждение и Мудрость**

-Тру-ля-ля, тра-ля-ля, мы везем с собой кота!

Граф напевает мелодию, гуляя по коридорам нового, недавно сконструированного Ковчега.

В полумраке комнаты на первом этаже среди шелка и парчи спит один из детей Ноя. Расслабленная поза хозяина комнаты, раскиданные всюду книги. В углу шуршит страницами неизменный спутник и друг любящего поспать Ноя – маленький сухощавый старичок с седым высоким чубом и густо обведенными черным глазами. В нем не сразу признаешь самого старшего, кроме самого Графа, дитя Ноя.

Двое обитателей комнаты — абсолютно разные, не похожие друг на друга. Но все знания, которые копит один из них, передать может только безмятежно спящий юноша — старый Ной уже много лет, по неизвестной прихоти, говорит только с ним

Кивнув старику, Граф любовно укрывает лежащего Ноя одеялом, нежно откидывает рыжую в человеческом облике челку, обнажая стигматы, ведет пальцем по повязке на правом глазу. Граф подносит к своим губам палец другой руки, когда в ответ на его действия отрывается второй глаз, умный и внимательный, несмотря на то, что спящий только проснулся. Радужка в свете зеленых свечей зеленая, но на самом деле желтая, как и у всех Ноев.

— Ш-ш-ш. Спи.

Ной потягивается, зевает, и переворачиваются на бок. Граф снова любовно поправляет одеяло и, на носочках, комично высоко поднимая согнутые в коленях ноги, чтобы не шуметь, выходит, закрыв за собой дверь.

**Жадность **

— Грудинку в винном соусе и маринованных огурчиков!

— Сию минуту!

В столовой, занимающей почти весь второй этаж, как всегда, шум и гам. Акума-повара и акума-служанки в фартучках работают, не покладая рук.

-А вам, Граф? – складывает перед собой руки шеф-повар, акума Третьего уровня, темнокожий индус с длинными косичками и черными очками.

— Чай и кусочек клубничного тортика.

— Сию минуту.

Граф садится рядом с Ноем, вокруг которого вертится вся кухня: мальчик только вернулся из очередной поездки в тщетной попытке увидеть весь мир, проголодался. Тот жизнерадостно лыбится Тысячелетнему, жестикулируя куриной ножкой. Белые волосы в беспорядке, только с порога — в столовую. Хоть руки, интересно, помыл?

— Ничего-ничего, потом расскажешь! Кушай.

Ной кивает, уничтожая целое блюдо с варениками в один присест и тут же принимается за другое. Маленький круглый желтый акума с крылышками и хвостом, сидящий на плече мальчика (между прочим, один из самых высоких уровней в мире), мимоходом выхватывает самый большой вареник из следующей порции, и, продемонстрировав огромные зубы, ловко управляется с ним под стать своему хозяину.

Выпив чаю с восхитительным тортиком, Граф выслушивает историю путешествия самого молодого Ноя, и пожелав ему — заново — приятного аппетита и удачной следующей поездки, продолжает свой путь.

**Сила**

Шагая дальше, в пролете третьего этажа Граф встречает еще одного Ноя. Этот идет на ежедневную тренировку, которые, по обыкновению, проводит в каком-то лесу. Благодаря новому Ковчегу теперь можно попасть в любой уголок мира за считанные секунды. В затянутых перчатками руках юноши – акума экспериментального образца в виде катаны. Глаза акума на рукояти внимательно смотрят, выискивая потенциального противника. Голова Ноя высоко поднята, качаются кисточки в шнурке, туго связывающем высокий хвост длинных черных волос. Проходя мимо Графа, Ной даже не поводит бровью, не приветствует, плотно сжатые бледные губы резко контрастируют с серой кожей и черными стигматами.

— Не перенапрягайся сильно, мой мальчик, — поет ему в след Граф.

Ответом ему служит свободный кулак Ноя, поднятый вверх с выставленным средним пальцем.

**Связи**

— Брат, вот твой кофе.

— Спасибо.

Кабинет на четвертом этаже, как и всегда жилище этих Ноев, завален документами, договорами, письмами и распечатками самых последних данных. Акума-ученые в белых лабораторных халатах снуют туда-сюда с охапками документов. Здесь все подчинено двоим: умному и изобретательному старшему брату, и поддерживающей его во всем внимательной младшей сестре.

Мужчина поправляет очки, которые носит скорее для имиджа, как и сам Тысячелетний — у Ноев прекрасное зрение, и приветствует Графа. Милая девчушка с двумя хвостиками, улыбаясь, кланяется Тысячелетнему.

— Завтра отправляемся в Париж, я уже обо всем распорядился.

— Как скажешь, мой дорогой, — улыбается в ответ Граф.

Этим двоим он может доверить все руководство.

Только разлучать их не стоит.

Проверено.

**Приговор**

Из студии на пятом этаже льется красивый, сильный мужской голос. Граф настолько заслушивается, что даже пропускает момент, как дверь распахивается, и перед ним предстает высокий статный мужчина, одетый по последней моде.

— Граф, что ж вы там подслушиваете, заходите, проходите!

— Ну что ты, как могу прерывать! – расплывается в улыбке Тысячелетний. «Вот же ж гаденыш, как услышал?»

— Нисколько не прервете! Выпейте, давайте обсудим мое недавнее изобретение, я имею в виду катализатор роста уровней у акума, — был ему ответ. «Тебя не услышь, толстяк: так гупать по коридорам».

В комнате, как всегда творческий беспорядок: пианино, раскиданные ноты и записки. Книги и схемы по магии и темной материи, украденные у самого Графа. «Что плохо спрятано, я не виноват» — улыбается, чуть сощурив глаза, мужчина с длинными, красными от рождения волосами, аккуратной бородкой и замашками бога. Маска на лице и стигматы очень идут ему. Иногда Графу кажется, и вполне обоснованно, что этот Ной известен больше, чем он сам.

Они пьют дорогое и невероятно вкусное вино, обсуждают рост уровня акума и предстоящую поездку в Париж.

— Это будет прекрасная возможность погулять по городу влюбленных. Правда, Мария?

Невероятной красоты молчаливая женщина в черном платье, неизменная спутница Ноя, только кивает. Граф и сам толком не знает, какого уровня эта акума, это еще один экспериментальный образец, сделанный самим Ноем, и Граф лично хочет разобрать ее по винтикам.

Когда-нибудь, он это сделает.

«Черта с два, старикашка!»

Этот мужчина — единственный из детей Ноя, которого Граф не только ненавидит всеми фибрами своей тысячелетней души, но и откровенно побаивается. Только этот Ной может стать настолько сильным, чтобы занять место первого апостола.

**Жалость**

Следующий, шестой этаж Ковчега, встречает Графа одной из любимейших сцен. В бальной зале, на стуле возле окна сидит Ной, а вокруг нее разлеглись десятка два акума различных уровней. Разношерстая по силе и размерам толпа тихонько сидит, кукольно-смиренно сложив руки на коленях и внимательно слушает сказку, которую рассказывает Ной.

— В тридевятом царстве, в тридевятом государстве, — Ной делает театральную паузу. Окидывает окружающих обведенными темным глазами из-под волнистой каштановой челки, кивает Графу. – Жили-были...

Ной рассказывает сказку по памяти, ее руки порхают над совсем маленьким акумой у нее на коленях — пришивая бедняге новую левую руку, взамен потерянной в недавнем бою. Рука большая и неудобная для него, от другого акума, которому не так повезло.

Все акума, слушающие сказку, тоже в свое время как-то пострадали, и потеряли какую-то конечность. У всех у них несуразные пришитые руки, ноги, головы, разномастные глаза.

Ной крупными неаккуратными стежками пришивает им новые конечности и рассказывает людские, давно забытые этими душами, наивные сказки.

**Гнев и Похоть**

Седьмой этаж полностью разрушен. Здесь все летает и ломается — вещи, мебель, акума.

Безумный Ной с мечом-резаком и маниакальной улыбкой раскидывает Четвертые уровни, как маленьких ребятишек. Акума же тщетно пытаются защитить свою госпожу — другого Ноя.

— Какого хрена он на тебя так посмотрел?

— А что, ревнуешь? — смеется женщина, уворачиваясь от стремительных атак.

Сколотые в высокий хвост пшеничные волосы красиво ниспадают ей на спину. Ной действительно прекрасна, даже не в истинном облике, даже шрам в пол-лица ее человеческого облика не уродует ее красоты.

— Милые бранятся — только тешатся, — качает головой Граф и поспешно покидает этаж, чтобы случайно не попасть под горячую руку.

**Поглощение**

Восьмой этаж похож на поле брани больше, чем предыдущий. Обездвиженные тела акума и людей устилают ровным слоем привезенные недавно баснословно дорогие китайские ковры. Ной с величественной осанкой и аристократическим профилем, подобно древнему вампиру, высасывает жизнь из красивой — некогда — акума, наслаждается ароматом ее криков. Бросив сухую оболочку на пол, он улыбается Графу алчной улыбкой, демонстрируя заточенные, хорошо развитые зубы хищника. Изящный плащ с красной подкладкой выгодно обрамляет фигуру.

Граф отчитывает мужчину:

— Нести всякую гадость в дом! Сколько раз я тебе говорил!

Ной сразу же тушуется, смущенно просит прощения, и обещает к вечеру убрать все человеческие трупы.

**Мечты**

Граф выходит на террасу, самый верхний этаж Ковчега.

Пожилой Ной, с тронутыми сединой в человеческом обличье волосами и в мятом плаще заядлого путешественника, рисует на бумаге, укрепленной на импровизированном мольберте, развернувшийся пейзаж. Хотя, когда Граф подходит ближе, то понимает, что ошибся: на бумаге он видит воистину прекрасно переданная панорама уже не существующего Рима. Солнце отражается цветными бликами в витражных стеклах соборов, зелень деревьев переплетается с голубизной раскинувшегося над Вечным Городом небом. Ной прикрывает глаза за толстыми стеклами больших роговых очков, всматриваясь в себя, в свой внутренний мир мечтаний, из которого он черпает вдохновение, и быстро, ловкими мазками опытного художника, рисует через весь холст семицветную радугу.

Граф хмыкает.

Да, возможно, в прошлом Рим был не так уж и плох.

**Музыкант**

Граф подходит к ограждению балкона, опирается на перила рядом с еще одним Ноем, который тоже захотел полюбоваться видом Вечного Города.

Перед ними лежат улицы Рима, кипящие жизнью и движением. Впрочем, это мог быть любой другой город.

Скоро это будет Париж.

Темно-синие, серые и черные тучи, полные угрозы и молний нависают над шпилями и крышами. Слева то тут, то там поблескивают в свете огней горящих и тлеющих домов неуклюжие бочки Первых уровней. Они играют в салочки. Справа огромная груда то принимала человекообразную форму или геометрическую фигуру, то внезапно распались на десятки мелких акума. Внизу, прямо на площади трансформированный Второй уровень, в двуликой маске Януса, развлекает зевающих Третьих тем, что жонглирует человеческими головами и детскими игрушками, при этом умудряясь стоять на одной ноге. В фонтане рядом, в жиже из чего-то похожего на кровь, среди торчащих костей и обломков статуй, плещутся, напевая любимую мелодию Графа, два новеньких Пятых уровня.

— Ааах, — вздыхает Тысячелетний, с чувством умиления положив голову на сцепленные в замок руки.

Стоящий рядом с ним Ной улыбается.

– Мир прекрасен, когда мы вместе. Правда, Ниа?

Октябрь 2010


End file.
